<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blue by MakesCentsNotSense</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967439">blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakesCentsNotSense/pseuds/MakesCentsNotSense'>MakesCentsNotSense</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ye old dream fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Gen, Sad, That's it, big sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakesCentsNotSense/pseuds/MakesCentsNotSense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur hands Dream some more blue dye. "Have some blue," he says with a warm smile. </p><p>Dream takes the dye and tries to mirror Wilbur's smile. </p><p>Maybe some Blue would help.<br/>---<br/>Dream being sad, Wilbur farming awws</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ye old dream fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue was strange.</p><p>Wilbur handed it out like candy; at first, Dream thought they were drugs. (No, they weren't drugs, they were Blue.)</p><p>He handed them out with a smile, a little charm that would brighten up someone's day. Wilbur would wander around the SMP during the day, giving Blue to anyone he saw. Blue made the SMP a happier place. </p><p>Dream didn't know how to explain it. The felt-like texture made you feel better just by touching it, like it was leeching the sadness out of your body. Whenever someone took Blue, they always smiled a little brighter, had a little more pep in their step. It was nice to see everyone happy like that.</p><p>He always accepted Blue from Wilbur. The war had taken its toll on everyone, even Dream. Sapnap and George had left—what was better to fill their presence than Blue?</p><p> </p><p>The first time Dream got Blue, he'd politely said no. Wilbur's smile stayed as he insisted. After a while, Dream relented, taking the Blue from Wilbur. </p><p>The effects weren't immediate. Dream had pocketed the little blue thing and went on his way. That evening, George asked him why he was so happy that day. (Dream hadn't messed up his relationship with George at that time. What he wouldn't do to go back.) Dream had smiled, confused, and deflected the question. </p><p>Right before he went to bed, he remembered the Blue. </p><p>The next day, Dream wandered around the SMP, looking for Wilbur (but not really; what would the others think if he went <em>looking</em> for Blue?). Around midday, Wilbur and Dream both passed by Targay, and Wilbur handed Dream some Blue. He didn't think twice before taking it. </p><p> </p><p>Dream did the same the next day. Then the next, then the next, so on and so forth. Wilbur never asked Dream why he took so much Blue. (Dream was thankful for that.)</p><p>When Sapnap and George left, Wilbur would hand Dream more Blue than usual and smile just a little bit more. (Dream was also thankful for that.)</p><p>Targay became a common spot for Wilbur and Dream's "coincidental" meet-ups. </p><p> </p><p>Dream noticed a change in Blue. </p><p>It was like finding a new song and listening to it until it became annoying. Blue didn't make him happy anymore. </p><p>He didn't feel sad either, though. Dream thought maybe it was the Blue that was starting to make him sad again, so he avoided Targay for an entire day. Dream ended up ten thousand blocks away from spawn, sobbing his eyes out because he missed his friends. (Wilbur had visited Dream that evening, concerned. Dream would be lying if he said that didn't make his week.) </p><p>Blue just helped him exist. </p><p> </p><p>Why didn't Blue make Dream <em>happy</em> anymore?</p><p>Maybe it was Wilbur's fault. Maybe Wilbur was starting to give him fake Blue. Maybe the little blue thing Dream was given that first day wasn't what he was getting today. </p><p>He asked Wilbur about it, hesitating to take the soft Blue in his hand. Wilbur had looked at him with a confused smile and handed Dream some more Blue. </p><p>No. It wasn't Wilbur's fault. </p><p> </p><p>What started the war? Why would Tommy seethe every time they made eye contact? Why would Sapnap and George look at Dream without emotion? What was everyone not telling him?</p><p>Wilbur handed Dream some more Blue. </p><p> </p><p>Dream wondered what it was like to have a friend, someone by your side no matter what. Like... like Wilbur, but he didn't have to be friends with everyone else as well. Like Wilbur, but he could always be there for Dream. </p><p>...Didn't Dream have friends before?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream wandered away from the SMP every day, exploring lands that gave him a strange sense of familiarity. Every day, Dream would go back to that strange colorful building named Targay. </p><p>He considered that maybe he was forgetting things—maybe he was supposed to know what was going on. That couldn't be right though; Dream remembered Wilbur and his Blue. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream and Wilbur talked a lot. Wilbur didn't know much about the other either; what a funny little pair they made. Two newcomers in such an unusual SMP!</p><p>Dream hoped he'd get to be friends with all of them. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>basically, blue is kind of a drug? emphasis on kind of cause I don't want it to be a drug, just a lil thing that makes you happier, y'know? (i promise i don't take drugs)</p><p>it takes away your sadness, and if you're not that sad, it overflows into happiness. Dream just got sadder n sadder so Blue just helped him exist then at some point Dream's brain didn't want to Exist TM anymore so they kinda went poof</p><p>catch me on tumblr at triggerfishinabucket</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>